The Only Exception
by RevolutionaryLove
Summary: A One Shot of Julia, Eli and a bit of Clare. Filled with, fluff, heartbreak, more fluff and a twisted ending. Rated T for your taste.


_I miss the sound of your voice._

_And I miss the rush of your skin._

_And I miss the still of the silence, as you breath out. And I breath in._

Julia. She was clearly breath taking. Amazing. With a beautiful smile and the voice of an angel. And somehow, she ended up with me.

She could have any guy she wanted at a snap of her fingers. I do admit, it extremely pissed me off when some tool would hit on her. She always said I was over exaggerating and being paranoid. I never listened.

I wasn't always like well, _this_. Wearing all black. The eyeliner, screamo music and driving Morty. My vintage hearse.

Actually I was a happy guy, with a smile. A real smile. Who had normal clothes I guess you could say. But that all changed for me. The one thing in the world that made me happy was now gone.

_Love, it taught me to lie._

_Life, it taught me to die._

_So it's not hard to fall._

_When you float like a cannonball._

It was a Saturday. My parents went to some stupid company party. I was left alone so I invited Julia over. I made sure I looked my best, well, Eli best and gave myself a big smile when I heard the knock at my door.

Julia only lived a few blocks away so of course she just rode her bike over as usual. I opened my front door to see her there. A big smile appearing on my face.

Her lips were soft and gentle as they pressed against my cheek. I was the luckiest man alive.

"Let me guess Eli, another famous horror movie?" Julia asked me, her small giggle following after her. The grin never left my face.

"Well, of course" I gave a small laugh and she rolled her eyes. I was going to miss that.

We started the movie and it was magical. She always wondered why I picked scary movies. But as of right now. She was sitting in my lap, head buried in my neck. I was in heaven.

She screamed into my neck and even though I didn't want her to be or feel scared. It was just too cute.

I lifted her head up by her chin and our eyes locked for what seemed like forever. Our lips slow inching towards each other. Every time we kiss it was surprising, we could kiss a million times and it would never be old.

Sadly not even close to getting into the kiss. Her phone rang. One of her friends probably. She stood up, holding a finger to me and I sighed.

When she came back she looked nervous. I knew she had something on her mind. I paused the movie, turning to her. "What is it?" I asked her. She shook her head. "N-nothing" She stutterer out slowly.

"Julia, tell me" I took her hand in mine and held it tight. "You might get mad.." She sighed, looking down at the floor. I had a bit of a temper at times.

"Just, tell me" I told her. She looked back up at me and sighed. "It's Garret, he wants me to go to the dance with him" She told me. That didn't surprise me. He'd had been her ex before me. And I knew that she still had feelings for him.

"Oh" That's all I could manage. I didn't want to get pissed off at her for no reason. "Jessica says it best for me to go with him.." She told me. I didn't think she meant to. It just slipped. Truthfully her family was rich and so was Garret's. I, I had nothing.

Her eyes spoke sorry and she shook her head. "Whatever though. I love you" She told me. But the night only got worse.

* * *

The next thing I knew. We were throwing things and at each others throats.

It all started off with "My parents still think I'm with Garret" and led to "Maybe I should just go with him. At least he never made me feel like total crap"

She actually left Garret for me and was now seeing it as a mistake. I hated myself. I was beating myself up inside. But the words kept on flying. Never ending hurtful things that I wanted to take back as soon as I said them.

"Oh screw you Eli, I never want to see your face again" She yelled at me, tears streaming down her face. I hated seeing her like this. "Yeah, well, right back at you" I huffed. "Go off and be with Mr. Perfect" I screamed back at her.

She let out a scream of frustration and grabbed her bag. She walked out my door. My hands that had been moving around crazily in the air now laid by my sides. "Julia, wait" I spoke softly.

I rushed to the door, but it was too late. Her bike was gone and she was gone. And I was to never see her again.

* * *

It was around two-thirty at night and after the fight. I hadn't heard from Julia. I text, called. Nothing. I knew I was the last person in the world she wanted to even think about, but I needed to talk to her. Tell her I was sorry, for everything.

I was wide awake after the yelling my parents gave me. I broke a few things including my girlfriends heart.

My phone went off, A bit of hope in my eyes. I answered. "Julia?" I asked as soon as I pressed talk. It was an unknown number. Maybe she was calling from a pay phone? Something. I just hoped it was her.

"Elijah?" I heard a mans voice answer back. It wasn't Julia. It was her dad. "Yes.." I said slowly. I was confused.

He talked. I listened, my eyes becoming hard to keep open. The tears welling up in them. I felt like I couldn't breath. I didn't want to listen anymore. I hung up.

The most terrifying thing came out of his mouth in that five minute talk.

"Julia, she was apparently coming home from your house when a car came speeding down the road. They didn't see her. It was too dark. She got hit and was killed instantly." Those words broke me.

Just a few hours ago we were the perfect couple. Then suddenly at each others throats.

All I could think about is how it was all my fault. If I never would have over reacted then she never would have left then. She'd still be alive today.

I curled into my pillow and cried. I told myself I could and would never be happy again. No exceptions.

* * *

"Dude! DUDE!" I heard the voice of Adam yelled as I jumped back from my nightmare of a flash back. I held onto my locker tight. Adam shook his head.

"I swear, if you stare at her any longer. She'll catch on fire" He told me and patted me on she shoulder and walked off to class.

Of course he was talking about Clare Edwards. The beautiful girl who's locker was only a few down from mine.

And she was the _Only Exception_.

**Author's Note: I have been wanting to write about this for a while now. It has three different songs in it. I couldn't pick one. But Cannonball suits it best if you ask me. I hope you liked it and Review please? I would really like a lot of rrview on this One Shot;**


End file.
